Four Swords 100 Writing Challenges One-Shots
by VioletPage96
Summary: I'm using the 100 writing challenges for fun and as inspiration for one shots. These one-shots will all be posted as different chapters here but might not all be related. I highly doubt any will be in any a for of chronological order, just the order I write them. They'll hopefully all be Four Swords based. Rated T in case of swearing and fight scenes. There will be yaoi ships.
1. 96 Lesson

**96\. Lesson**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I'm just a big fan :)

x-x-x-x

Green P.O.V

I stood in front of the Four Sword. My sweaty, nervous hands were tightly wrapped around its hilt. Many reasons as to why I should and shouldn't draw the sacred sword flooded my mind. Yes, it will help me save Zelda and Hyrule... But it will also free the binding of the ancient sorcerer, Vaati. Plus... Am I really the chosen one? Am I ready for the destiny ahead of me?

'Do I have any other choice...?' I asked myself out loud. I took this as my final decision. 'Four Sword... Please, lend me your strength' I begged as I used all my strength to pull the weapon from its resting place.

A bright, blinding light shone from the blade making me resort to covering my eyes with one arm. When the light had faded away, I looked up and gasped in shock. In front of me stood three identical boys that looked strikingly similar to me but with different coloured clothes. One was wearing scarlet red, one in cerulean blue and the last in amethyst purple.

'W-what the-!' I stuttered out.

'So the legend...' The one in blue started in a strong voice, a deeper version of my own.

'... "He who pulls the Four Sword will be split into four"...' The red one quoted, his voice a tone higher than mine.

'...So it's true!' The violet one finished in a voice slightly deeper than mine but not as deep as the blue guy's.

The group then fell into a dead silence.

'Wow... Umm... It's a little weird... Seeing three other guys with my face!' I commented hoping to break the awkward silence. 'But four Links means four times the strength! Together we can save Princess Zelda easily!' I encouraged.

'YEAH!' The other three chimed in unison. But the good mood was quickly shattered when the ground began to tremble beneath our feet.

'I'M FREE!' A loud, croaky, disembodied voice shouted from the sword's pedestal.

'What's going on?!' A shrill, worried cry came from the red kid.

Suddenly a strong wind flurry erupted from the pedestal and a demon that appeared to be made of stone rose from it.

'How many centuries has it been?' The demon questioned with his croaky voice.

'Vaati has been freed...' Pointed out the purple me.

'Well done! By pulling out the sword, the seal has broken! You knew this would happen!' The blue guy shouted, clearly angry. We all looked at the demon, preparing for the challenge ahead of us to take him down. Needless to say my nerves didn't like this and I'm sure the others probably felt the same. Still, we had to do it, so we all jumped at him to try and cut him to pieces. I managed to cut off one of his arms which hit the floor with a loud thud.

'Woah! Look out!' The red kid warned me as the arm rose back up and magically reattached itself.

'Wha...?! His arm fixed itself!' I shouted in disbelief.

'What happens if we cut off all his limbs all at once?' The guy in violet questioned.

'Great idea!' Both I and the guy in blue responded and both, at once, went to attack. Stupidly we both went for the same arm and got in each other's way so we both fell to the floor.

'What are you doing, idiot!' He insulted me.

'Me?! You got in MY way!' I retorted. 'Wait a second! We can't just keep flailing around! We have to work as a team!' I ordered.

'How do we do that? I've never worked as part of a team before...' The red kid asked.

'I'm a one-man team!' The idiot in blue responded.

'I don't need anyone's help' Shot the purple boy.

'is this really what I'm like? Am I really this much of a jerk?' I asked no one in particular, knowing the answer already. 'I've just became for times as selfish!'

My thoughts travel back to what my father used to say about how I need to work on a team more and learn to rely on people for help sometimes, but I would never listen to him.

'You in the green! Stop daydreaming and give us a help before we all get eaten!' The purple boy yelled, snapping me out of laa laa land and back into the fight. Vaati had upped his game and was manipulating the wind to try and suck us up and inhale us. 'We need to work together to save Zelda!'

Realisation of our true mission brought us all to our best and strongest state yet.

'I've got to save her! I CAN'T LOSE!' We all shouted. 'NOW!'

We all went for our plan of attack each limb, managing to get it right this time and not get in each other's way. It had worked perfectly as we hoped as he evaporated into the air in a cloud of purple-black smoke.

'That might not have been his true form...' The purple guy commented.

The guy in blue insulted him, 'Pessimist much!'

'Now isn't the time to argue! We need to get back to the castle to war my, uhh our, father about what's happening!'

'Yeah!' Agreed the red boy.

'Then let's go!' I ordered and we ran off in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

I can easily say, after that last battle, I had learned a big lesson on team work. I could see this becoming important all throughout my mission. How I'm going to need to work on a team and how I'm going to rely on my new team for help. A lot.


	2. 28 Light and 18 Love

**28\. Light and 18. Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I'm just a big fan :)

x-x-x-x

Green's P.O.V

Light. Zelda is the definition of light. She is pure. She is Holy. She is the rebirth of the legendary Goddess of light, Hylia. But, to me, she is light in another way. She glows with innocence. With an adorable, care-free attitude that you just can't help but fall in love with. I am fond of everything about her. Her calm, soft voice. Her silky, smooth, ash blond hair. How she is in control of almost every situation she is thrown into. I could go on forever listing the things I love about her.

... Love... Is that what it is? How I feel about her? Yes, she is extremely special to me, but we've been best friends since childhood... But I do have a habit of wanting to spend every minute with her and I get jealous when she's taken away from me or spends time with the other members of my team and not me...

What is love? Caring for someone and wanting to devote your life to protecting them and keeping them happy. Is that how I feel about her?

Yes.

So... do I love her..?

Yes. Yes I do love Zelda! With all my heart. She is the shining light to my life!


	3. 64 Frost

64\. Frost

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I'm just a big fan :)

x-x-x-x

Blue P.O.V

'S-sweet Goddesses it's F-F-FREEZING!' I shouted as I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering and teeth chattering. 'W-why does it have to snow?!' I asked, not happy with the current frozen state of Hyrule. Memories of the last time I had a problem with the icy weather flooded back and I gave another involuntary shiver.

'Because it's winter, Blue,' Vio stated, not amused by my complaining.

'Yeah, but it doesn't need to be _this_ cold!' I shot back.

'I think it's fun!' Red smiled, building a snowman with Greens help.

'Go put some gloves on, Red! You'll regret it if you don't,' Vio gave a warning but it was just ignored as Red just carried on anyway.

'I'll be fine! I can have a nice, hot drink and sit by the fire later!' he argued back, not wanting to leave the fun for even a minute to keep his hands warm. 'Green! Help! I can't move this on my own anymore...'

Green laughed and walked over to help, 'How big are you trying to make it!'

'Giant!' Red cheered.

'The kid's gonna freeze!' I grumble.

'Well, I tried to warn him...' Vio said as he walked back in and I followed.

Vio sat down on the couch and pulled out his latest novel.

I could resist the urge to complain. 'Really? You're just going to read?' I then walked over to the fire and began to chuck the wood on, getting ready to light it.

'There's nothing better to do on a cold winters day than sit by the fire with a book,' Vio countered.

'The fire wasn't even burning yet! Were you just waiting for me to sort it out for you?' I argued back.

'...Yes.'

'Unbelievable!'

'Do you have a problem?'

'You're a lazy shit!'

I knew you were going to do it anyway, so why did I need to bother?' he questioned me.

'Fine. I'll get even.'

'Do tell how you plan to do this?' he asked

I didn't say anything. I lit the fire and walked over to the couch, smirking. I then sat next to him.

Vio looked away from his book and at me then raised an eyebrow, 'You were going to get even?'

'Yep,' was my simple response. Vio just rolled his eyes and continued reading. I waited a minute for him to star getting immersed in his book before lying down with my head on his lap.

He glanced at me, eyebrow once again raised, 'This is 'getting even?' Again, I didn't say anything. Instead, I started poking him in the gut. 'Are you quite done?'

'Nope!' I started poking harder. Unfortunately Vio didn't give the response I wanted. He just went back to reading his damn book but I didn't give up. I started tickling him, trying again to annoy him.

'Pfff- Haha! Stop!' Vio gave a adorable giggle and began to squirm. I sat back up only to pin him down on the sofa and continue my attack.

'Stop! ST-' he couldn't even finish as he started yet another giggle and squirming fit.

'Never!' I grinned, I wasn't stopping, Vio needs to laugh more. Plus, It's kinda cute...

I didn't expect him to suddenly throw me of the sofa and jump on top of me, sitting on my lap, his knees either side of me.

He stated tickling me back saying, 'Time for the rolls to switch, I think!'

'N-no! Pack it in-n! I cried.

'Make me!' he challenged.

'Mercy!'

'Fine.' Was his quick response. He got up without another word and went back to his damn book.

After a minute of shock, I sat up and shuffled closer to the fire, slowly beginning to feel the cold again.

'You really don't like the cold do you?' Vio asked, out of nowhere.

I didn't take time to think about my answer, 'No.'

'Why?' He questioned me again.

'Bad experiences,' was my short answer.

'Please, do explain, I'm curious,' he finally put his book down, crossed his legs and leaned forward to listen.

'It happened when we were on our quest. When we got separated,' I began, looking into the fire hoping it will keep me warm from the cold memories.

Vio didn't say anything, just patiently waited for me to continue.

'When we got split up, I ended up in frozen wasteland. I got asked for help from an old lady who was stuck in the snow. I helped her out with no trouble. But then she asked me for something else. She told me that the frost and snow was all Vaati's fault. She told me he was residing in a frozen over cave. Naturally I couldn't say 'no', so I went into the cave to fight him like she asked...' I paused, shuddering as the memories came back once again.

Vio came and sat next to me on the floor, sensing my discomfort at the memories. He put an arm around my shoulder in a sort of half hug, probably assuming I wouldn't like too much comfort.

'I went in. Only to find it was all a trap. The old lady was actually a demon of sorts. They tricked me into what nearly became my death...'

I pulled my knees up to my chest. Why was this so hard to talk about? I'm such a coward!

'Take your time,' Vio soothed, rubbing his hand in circles on my back. 'It might do you some good to tell someone your problems,' He encouraged.

I took a deep breath and continued once more, 'They froze me. Froze me in a block of ice, still alive. I thought that was it for me! I thought I was done for! There were many things I wanted to do! Things I had to say to people! I- I COULD JUST DIE THAT EASY!' I ended up shouting, silent tears falling down my cheeks. I never cried. I always told Red off for it. It's useless. But right now, it seemed to be helping the sudden rush of emotion.

'Hey, shh...' Vio soothed again, looking concerned. 'I can understand how that scared you. That is a life or death situation. That sort of thing can really change people. No, ummm... Sorry, Blue, I, uhh... I'm not sure how to comfort you. What would you prefer. Soothing, calming words? A hug, maybe? Just let me know. I'm here for you!' I could have thanked him for everything he had done so far.

But I needed more... What was it I needed...?

I did the first thing that I could think of.

I leaned up and kissed him...

Vio gave a shocked gasp, but for some stupid reason I didn't stop. I was internally shouting at myself to stop. But I couldn't.

Vio gave in. He closed his eyes and kissed back with a quite moan. I closed my own eyes and enjoyed the moment more than I'd like to admit.

I eventually broke away to breath. A light blush on both of our cheeks.

'W-why?' He stuttered out.

'I needed that,' I stated, really embarrassed by my actions. 'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!

'Blue... Do you, by any chance, lo- ... Do you have strong emotional feelings towards me?' of course the idiot couldn't say such a simple word.

But now that me mentioned it...

'I... NO!' I couldn't admit it. Not even to myself.

'Oh... Okay then,' He shuffled away a little bit and looked away, into the fire. He looked distant and upset.

I didn't like it.

'... Actually... I... I think I do' I finally admitted it. It was one of those things I had to say to someone and I didn't even know it.

'I love you too.' It was a simple sentence. Yet, for some reason, it meant a lot to me. I couldn't top myself from smiling.

'Good.'

Vio leaned into me, head on my shoulder, arms around my waste. I reached over to the sofa and pulled his book over to us and handed it to him.

'Here,' I said quietly, still smiling.

'Thanks,' he thanked and led down on me like I had done to him earlier, head in my lap.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so cold any more. The frost no longer affected me like it used to. All I needed was someone to love and rely on.

All I needed... was Vio.


End file.
